History of Eldaria
Eldaria was first created by the Gods, to serve as a home to creation. The Gods first made the Elves, an elder race that lived for over 200 years.Then they made the Dwarves, Immortal but quite small compared to the elves, only in size. Then they made the Draken, and Humans, who were both short-lived. Finally, the Greenskins were made by the God of Chaos, not to aid in building the world, but to reign havoc upon the other Gods creations. But the realms of men, elves, draken and dwarves are not safe from the eyes of Chaos, and soon the realm will be at war. First Era, Golden Era The First Era brought an age of peace. The Humans and Elves worked side by side to build cities, towns, and explore new lands. The Humans formed little groups, called tribes, then eventually started to grow, and became the Jarldoms of Norseca, Celti, Wesland, and The North. These Jarldoms worked side by side with the growing Elven community, called The Elven Clans. All throughout this, the Mountain Dwarves were building into the stone of the mountain ranges, specifcally, The Great Mountains, and The Steel Mountains. The Hill Dwarves, a race of surface-living Dwarves, created the Iron Mines, where they would sell their metal to the Jarldoms, mainly Norseca. One of the Jarldoms, Wesland, brought a Hero to the realm. His name was Loras. Loras was a young man, living in the Jarldom of Wesland, being brought up as a Noble-in-training. He was taught the way of the Sword and Shield, archery, lancing and many more militarily-useful subjects, as the Jarldom of Wesland had a warrior-culture. Loras, after completing his training, was granted a small fief called Riverdale, a fief that crossed Dragon Bay, a bay connected to the Wesland Capital, and was situated in the Northern Side of Wesland. While travelling, he witnessed a large host of men, not in the usual colour tabards of Wesland, red, but wearing tabards the colour of White, Norseca's colour. He witnessed them murder and pillage the surrounding country side, and decided to act. Loras charged the group, sword in hand, when they were in the middle of beating two farmgirls. He slew four of them, when they were drawing their blades, and killed another two when one of the farmgirls took his leg from under him. Riverdale's Patrol was luckyily nearby, and, seeing their townsfolk in danger, and unkown to them, their new Lord, they slew the remaining Norsecans, and praised Loras for his bravery. Loras' named was written into Wesland-Westland History, to be remembered as a Hero. Second Era, Era of Conquest Now that Norseca had been seen raiding the villages of the west, the Jarldom of Wesland declared war on Norseca. The Newly elected Jarl Loras The Hero-Lord, raised an army of Western Soldiers, compromised of Archers, Swordsmen, Spearmen, Mounted Swordsmen (Knights, but at the time called Mounted Swordsmen) and Raiders. The Elven clans that lived in the west aided the Jarldom of Wesland in it's war. Elven Spellcasters used magic to lift catapults from the air, leaving the Elves tired, but the enemy weaker still. The Jarldoms clashed, their armies battling for hours, until finally the Weslands won, but with heavy casualties. The Norsec army, and their Jarl, were killed in that battle, and the Weslands conquered Norseca. After the great battle, hey renamed themselves, The Duchy of Wesland, Jarl Loras became Duke Loras ''The Conquerer, and changed their image from a crown, to a dragon with a crown. With the new Duke in place, the other Jarldoms begun to change too, The Earlship of the North and the Barony of Celti were created. With the Baronies, Earlships and Duchies being made, more Elven Clans, and som human families, begun to work harder to achieve ''Nobility, where they could own their own servants, household guards and political power. One of these Houses, House Balaria, gained a foothold in the Imperial Army, and soon rose to the ranks of Lord Marshal or Lord Commander. An Elven House by the name of Brehan, rose into the Lordsguard, or now reffered to as Kingsguard, and stayed there even until the now current rule of High Lord Arthur. Those who heard of the stories of Loras, also tried to reach nobility, but not through politics. One Elf, Ilthalred Velartin of Dragonkeep, a capital-born man, born into a poor family, travelled over to Norsec to get a delivery for his master, but on the way saw a bunch of Norsec men burning tax papers and killing guards. He quickly hurried to the nearest garrison, and told the guardsmen. They armed him, and he took them to the rebels. Now, Ilth wasn't very skilled with a sword, being a peasant and all, but he did kill 3 of the un-armed Norsecans, the others were killed by the guards. Ilth was injured in the process, and had to be brought to the capital. He died of his wounds later on, when arriving int he capital. The Duke decided to reward him and his family, and made them part of the Noble Houses, by the name of House Velartin. Third Era, Era of Blood With the Norsecans conquered, the realm went into chaos. Celticarians became fearful of the thought of Weslanders conquering them. The North became secluded from the world, and alongside the Mountain Dwarves of the Steel Mountains, built large walls to hold off invaders from the mainland. But they would eventually prove nothing more then a distraction to the conquerers. An elven clan, now called Elven Houses of Nobility, by the name of Goldwing, began to sieze power in the capital. They hired a host of mercenaries to follow them, and guard them. They donated to the poor, aided the rich, all to look good in the eys of the people. But when Duke Loras passed away due to old age, the Goldwing family quickly took the capital, and began to conscript from nearby villages. They claimed the nearby lands in the name of The Barony of Dragonhold, as their emblem represented. They quickly took all land from the Wesland, apart from Seacliff, where the Norsecans who remained rebelled. The House united their House and the Weslands, into the Lordship of Dragonhold, ''under the leadership of Lord William de Goldwing, protector of the Realm and it's people, conquerer of the west. Fourth Era, Era of Unification Dragonhold began it's conquest of the lesser realms. The Mainland remained neutral, due to the fact that they were only a small collection of villages and towns, called the ''Confederation of the Mainland. Dragonhold vassalised them, then eventually overtook the Mainland, renaming it just to The Mainland. They marched North, with their newly formed armies, and took the North and vassalised it, renaming it Owlhold, for the birds that watched them in the night, and the winged creatures in the North. They eventually conquered Celticar, though after a large struggle, for Celticans are a warrior-folk. They vassalilised them, and kept their armies in Keeps to watch over them, due to the Celti's rebellious nature. Soon all of Eldaria was united under a single banner, held together by the now-weakened armies of Dragonhold. Fifth Era, Era of Uprising High Lord Arthur de Goldwing lies dead, and his sucessor, Arthur de Elkstone, Elven General and former-friend of Lord Goldwing, is too. The new High Lord, Julianus Agustus Romae, The Dragon Emperor, Defender of the People of Eldaria, Eldarian Ruler of Dragonhold, leads the realm, apart from the far reaches of the East, and the south. The Realm has rebelled, and all of Eldaria is at war. Bretland History Bretland is a large island off the coast of Eldaria. Much like the Mainland, Bretland is ruled by many factions. (Roblox groups starting with TOB are part of this RP. Turmoils of Bretland is the name of the Roleplay, and all group-factions link to a single rp. First Era, Era of Exploration Bretland, a secluded island off the coast of Eldaria, to the Far East of the mainland Eldaria. Bretland was first discovered by the man, Joseph Gorestun, and his crew of sailors, warriors and a Mage. They explored Bretland, setting up a colony on the coast. It was to be called Fleurhold. Second Era, Era of Expansion With the new colony installed, more people came across from the mainland to Bretland. One half- elf, Philip de Corline, set up a garrison on the flatlands of Bretland. Joseph Gorestun set up another colony in the mountain ranges, and another near a large river with two large tower-like stones. These were called "The Twins" and the mountain range the "Blacksteel Range". Third Era, Era of War Joseph Gorestun became ambitious. After hearing of Philip's colony, Joseph hired a host of mercenaries from the mainland, and marched on Philips colony. Philip's garrison fought back, and eventually held out. Soon, all out war began. Philip brought a large number of Wesland Hosts over to Bretland, with some elves from the Dragon Isles too. Joseph hired hundreds of mercenaries and raiders. They both met on the flatlands of Fleurhold. They clashed, battling for hours, until Philips host crushed Joseph's mercenaries, but lost their generals in the process. Both hosts fled until only Philip and his Household Guard, and Joseph and his Household Guard, remained. Joseph swore to take Philips lands, and Philip swore to take Joseph's. Fourth Era, Era of Vassalage The Corline line became the Korlein line, and the Gorestun line became the Gauston line. Both lines ruled a lot of land, owned many powerful positions and held vast amounts of men at the ready. These hosts, and lands, needed leaders. House Colis, a powerful house in Joseph's lands, asked for vassalage and to own some lands on the Gauston-Korlein border. They were granted three fiefs, two hosts and a sum of gold. Another House in Philips lands, House Vespasianus.